


ATEEZ One-shots

by Auden_8



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 18+, BL, Fluff, Multi, Smut, boyxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auden_8/pseuds/Auden_8
Summary: I came up with these a while ago and i don't know what to do with them so I'll just upload them here. I'll take any requests and try my best on wording them out.I don't bite
Relationships: ATEEZ/ATEEZ, Ateez/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated M  
> For all of you thirsty Atinys out there :)

It’s Thursday, 6pm and you so happened to be invited to one of the most prestigious parties in the  
country for your great psychological. From dealing with kids in need of mental therapy to high class  
serial killers that made a name for themselves across the globe, you’ve been to it all and seen it all.

Your boyfriend Park Seonghwa  
Known across the country as one of the best CEO’s leading the best technological company where all  
sorts of new gadgets were made, from small trackers to big computers used in the military army. His  
family has always been in this type of business and he just seemed to have the talent for it.

Back in the day he would’ve ignored the company and gone his own way, but with enough time to  
mature and grow he learned to love the technological gadgets made by his family’s companies  
eventually wanting to be part of the big picture just like the rest. He accomplished his dream after  
college and met the most beautiful and passionate woman alive.

They have been dating for over a year now, the media and the public have been forcing them to marry  
but they like to take things nice and slow without listening to anybody else but them.  
Before you even decided to go to the party Seonghwa had already invited you to go out with him.  
He always looked so perfect weather was it on his casual clothing or his formal wear he always seemed  
to be stunning. Always gaining the looks of middle aged woman and younger teens, but of course this  
annoyed him to the brim. Every time he would get stared at he’d immediately grab your hand letting  
them know he was taken and give them a death glare that could cut through ice walls, if that didn’t work  
he’d kiss you right there. This would confuse you and die of embarrassment eventually making u hit him  
on the shoulder for his action in public but he’d compensate you by taking you out for ice cream or  
pizza, sometimes he’d even get you a new sweater but what you mostly liked was when it was just the  
two of you and he tried cuddling you until you forgave him. He’d cook, clean and do anything to make  
you feel comfortable.

This was the type of relationship you had with Park Seonghwa. The man that just so happened to quickly  
pull you of that party you were invited to and attended only to be dragged out by him.  
Everything happened in a flash and the next thing you knew, you were in a room with dimmed lights.  
It was his room.

Before you could turn around and ask what was going on your vision went dark.  
Did the lights go out? No, they would’ve come back on with a generator.  
Then you noticed the cloth over your eyes and as you were about to pull it off a pair of soft but strong  
hands seemed to be holding both of your wrists tightly.

“How dare you go to an event wearing something this provocative” you heard Seonghwa say right next  
to your ear as he slithered his hands down your arms.

He was right, you decided to look good for your boyfriend but you never thought this would happen.  
Your dress was a bit tight around the top and it just seemed to be marking your beautiful body in ways  
that made Seonghwa go crazy. His mind was else were, thinking of things he’d do to you right now if  
only he could. So as soon as he finished his conversation with his acquaintances he grabbed your wrist  
and now here we are.

“You do not wear something this provocative and expect me to sit still… do you?” he said as he slowly  
started kissing your neck making sure he savored every small spot of you. With strong force you felt him  
push you against the bed and restrain your hands with what seemed to be leather belts.  
“Tonight… I’ll do as I please with you” he whispered in your ear, still blindfolded as he started to slowly  
get rid of the cloth on you that seemed to drive him crazy, but he seemed to be craving for something  
more. 

As you were blindfolded you could head the sounds of metal clacking, belts and cloth being tossed  
around.

“You know very well I despise wearing these expensive suits. So I have something just for you” he said  
A few minutes later you felt his body on top of you. He slowly kissed your neck once again, your chest,  
you collarbones, leaving soft marks, leaving hard marks, marking what was his. “You’re only mine to  
take.” You heard him say against your chest with a smirk on him. He slowly slithered his hand down to  
your underwear and started to rub your clitoris over your thin cloth. He liked messing with you, he really  
liked teasing you. The cloth that separated your skin with his own was now getting wet on the lower  
part and this amused him.

He then started rubbing your entrance still teasing you. As you started to moan bit by bit he would rub  
his bulge against your thighs slowly moving up to your underwear and your entrance. Your reactions  
seemed to excite him even more, enough for him to take off the cloth from your eyes and see your  
expressions himself.

What you saw on his hands was something that terrified you a little but also excited you.  
He was holding a whip.

Which he caressed every inch of your body with, your cheek, your neck, your chest, your breasts, your  
stomach, your crotch, your inner thigh and lastly your entrance and his enjoyment.  
Once again he got on top of you but this time he licked your neck slowly leaving a trail and licking you all  
the way down to your breasts. He gently started sucking one of your nipples as he rubbed the other with  
his free hand.

Slowly nibbling it

Caressing it

Biting it gently

Licking it

Sucking it

It was all his and he intended to leave mark all over what was his. That is how the man Park Seonghwa  
thought.

As he traveled down your body he reached his goal point.

Your bottom underwear.

He bit the piece of cloth, pulling it down with his teeth as his lips rush passed your genital. Once they  
were gone it was all his playground.

He picked up something hard, which he then caressed your entrance with. Once he pressed a button it  
started vibrating intensely and instead of instantly shoving it in you, he decided to play a little. The  
vibrator was pressed against your clitoris making you feel all sorts of pleasure. Your moans were what  
he looked for the most. Once the vibrations stopped and you seemed to be a mess down there.

“Bad girl, you made a mess and got everything wet and sticky.” Seonghwa said  
He instantly shoved the vibrator in your vagina and made sure it stayed in by holding it with his knee  
between your legs.

Now that his hands were free he instantly got on top and you felt a pair of soft strong hands around  
your neck.

He enjoyed seeing your suffering face as you drooled in pleasure. You could see his smirking face, licking  
his lips as he leaned in and started kissing your lips roughly eventually biting your lips as they got  
sloppier, just how he liked it. Everything was going exactly how he liked it.

As he saw that you were about to cum he kept the vibrator in waiting for you to squirt out your juices  
with a cocky smirk on his face as started to sweat from the heat.  
As he felt your juiced on his knee he said  
“Good girl, I’ll give you a prize” and he then chuckled untying you from your belt restraints making you  
go on your knees.

He unbuckled his pants while still wearing the white buttoned shirt and made you face him taking out  
the vibrator of you.

“Here’s your prize” he said as he took out his big member out of his underwear.  
You seemed to tired to do anything but he grabbed your head and forced it in you. As you started  
sucking it he was grunting and moaning deeply.

“Fuck…”

As you kept sucking him off

“Aahh… Just… like that….”

He kept deep throating you with his big member as he let out a loud moan.  
With all the sweat going down his neck and forehead, feeling the heat.  
He let out the loudest moan yet and came down your throat.  
He’d breathe heavily looking down at you.

“Swallow it”

You did as he said and he then grabbed your wrists pinning you against the bed.

“I’m not done with you princess”

He then rubbed his hardened member against your thigh and then around your entrance.  
He didn’t hesitate and pushed it all the way in hitting your sweet spot.

He then let go of your wrists to grab a better hold of himself and balance himself on the bed. He pulled  
out and inserted himself back in you with full force.

You dug your nails on his back with caused him to grunt and bite his lip.

“Fuck…fuck…”

He said in pain from your scratches but he seemed to enjoy it. He then instantly started pounding you  
senseless and hard. Making you feel every single inch of him and him feeling every single one of your  
corners hitting all of your spot deep inside.

“Your… so fucking tight…”

“I love you… so much”

He said as he kept moving in and out of you.

He kept biting his lip as the pleasure seemed to be too much even for him but he loved it, every second  
of it.

“I’m gonna cum!”

He said as he sped up gripping tightly to the bed sheets as he pulled out cumming all over your stomach.  
He fell on you heavily breathing on your ear.

“I’m sorry for hurting you… I love you so much”


	2. Reader/San

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San was a normal human being who couldn't see his own reflection on the river like he could see the star he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lil fluff and some... angst? I don't know if it's considered angst maybe of the lowest level.

Today is your first anniversary.

Who is the lucky guy? Choi San the cutest human alive  
Today you have a whole day planned just for the two of you, all you had  
to do was wait for 3:00pm which was when he’d be done practicing. You asked him to go to your  
apartment at exactly 5:15pm because you would have something special ready for him. Of course, he  
was happily excited. Excited enough for the other members to start worrying, he seemed to practice  
harder than ever before today and he had the brightest smile plastered on his face that seemed to never  
leave.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sannie♡: We’re done with practice!

Sannie:♡: Can’t wait to see you!  
3:15pm

Don’t be early like always!

I need you here at exactly 5:15pm!  
Read 3:18pm

Sannie♡: Oh c’mon… >_<

Sannie♡: But I also have something for you…  
3:22pm

It’ll have to wait!  
I called dibs first!

Sannie♡: Alright alright

Sannie♡: I’ll be there then

Sannie♡: I love you!

I love you too!  
Read 3:33pm

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As you kept walking around your apartment getting ready to go out and get the last details you could  
see your phone light up with a call…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“…”

You picked up the call obviously

“Can I come over nooow?” was heard from the male

“I said no. You’ll ruin my surprise!”

“But I’m ready-”

“San no!” and you hanged up as he pouted on the other side.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
San’s POV

“Pfft! She hanged up on you.” Said Mingi mocking him.

“Shut up”

“Dude if she doesn’t want you to come over yet then don’t” said Wooyoung from a corner.

“Yeah because you like it when I don’t let you come over to my dates.”

“That’s different!” implied Wooyoung

San pouted and laid on the gigantic couch pushing Seonghwa out of the way.

“Hey-” Seonghwa was about to complain.

“Don’t” interrupted Wooyoung.

“He’s in a bad mood just let him be.” Said Hongjoong as he walked passed them all to the kitchen.  
What they didn’t know was that San was actually sulking on the couch. He loved her so much and  
wanted to spend their special day together but she wouldn’t allow him to.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

5:15pm

It was finally time and you were ready waiting for San to arrive. You had put on your favorite pants and  
shoes with an oversized shirt and decided to put everything you got for him in a corner and wait by the  
door.

5:20pm

Okay… he was late…. 5 minutes late… not normal but you decided to wait a bit long maybe there was  
traffic.

5:30pm

You were getting tired waiting by the door so you sat on the floor against the wall still waiting.  
You started to get tired and thought of the worst possibilities… what if he was mad at you? Did he bail?

5:35pm

You finally decided to give him a call and see what was going on.

Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…

The number you have dialed is too busy to answer. Please try again later.

Beep.

He wasn’t answering his phone… and he never missed a call from you so maybe he didn’t hear it so you  
tried calling again.

Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…

The number you have dialed is too busy to answer. Please try again later.

Beep.

This started to worry you and decided to call Wooyoung

Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…

He picked up.

“Hey what’s up?”

“Is San still at the dorm? Did something happen? He’s not here…” you sounded worried.

On the other side you could hear Wooyoung face palm.

“Alright listen to me, take whatever it is you got for him, and go to that one shack you guys found in the  
middle of the forest one night.” He said sounding annoyed.

“But… that’s far away… I have to take a train.”

“Yeosang I’m gonna kill you…” said Wooyoung under his breath.

“what?”

“Yeosang was supposed to call you at 3:15pm and tell you this. Not me! I’ll give San a call and tell him  
your on you way or he’ll get worried.” said Wooyoung.

“But he’s not answering his ph-” he hanged up before you could even tell him.

You had no other choice but to do as Wooyoung said, so you picked up the bag you had ready for San  
and turned off the fairy lights you had put up for him and got rid of the snack stacking them back in the  
fridge.

Before you walked out your phone vibrated receiving a message from somebody.  
It was Wooyoung

WOO!: San left his phone here…  
5:55pm

Are you serious?!  
Read at 6:10pm

WOO!: Yeah, no wonder he wouldn’t pick up.  
6:10pm

Sigh)  
Read at 6:11pm

WOO!: Just go to where I told you I’m pretty sure he’s still waiting for you there.  
6:11pm

But I had something for him..  
He always prepared something special for my birthday, valentine’s…  
I wanted to do something for him…  
Read at 6:30pm

WOO!: What took you so long to answer…

WOO!: I’ll make sure to beat it in him.

WOO!: Just go to the spot before he starts worrying.  
6:31pm

Sorry I got to the station  
Thanks  
Read at 6:40pm

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After thanking Wooyoung for the useful information you got to the spot where San was supposedly to  
be at.

Normally you wouldn’t remember where it was, especially since the last time you were here was on one  
of your first dates with San late at night.

Flashback

7:00pm

“Follow me there’s a nice spot behind here.” said a younger green haired San

You thought it to be a bit weird since you barely knew each other so you’d rather not.

“I mean… it is quite late… but it just looks prettier at night… we can always come back when… you trust  
me a little more.” said San feeling a bit ashamed.

He didn’t think things through before asking you to follow him in the middle of the night through some  
shady looking woods into who knows where. Of course you’d feel uncomfortable.

“No…” you shacked your head, maybe you could start trusting him a little now. You’ve been going out  
for about two or three weeks now but he felt like he should show you his little special spot. 

“I’ll go with you” you said following him to the entrance of the woods.

His eyes seemed to brighten up even in the dark night and he got so overly excited he grabbed you wrist  
and pulled you in with him.

“I-It may be a bit clichéd for my special spot to be in the middle of the woods… but this place is just so  
calming… I would never share it with anybody other than you.” He suddenly stopped on his tracks on  
that last sentence and looked back at you with a bright smile.

After a few minutes of walking you could hear a river stream. Eventually there was a part of the woods  
that seemed to open up in a clear and wide space with a single river stream going down.

You thought this really was clichéd but then San pointed upwards to the stars that twinkled and danced  
above your heads. For a moment you didn’t notice how quiet it was, all you could hear was the river  
stream and the wind rustling the leaves on the trees.

After staring at the sky for a bit you felt warmth around your hand and looked to you side to see San  
taking a hold of it.

“I… I may not be perfect, but the stars are…” he said in a soft low voice as he kept looking up.  
This confused you, you had no idea what he was talking about.

“You might as well be a star.” San said as he looked down at you, smiling softly with his dimples  
showing. “I wish I was a star” he said and looked at the river.

“They shine so brightly and look beautiful even in the most perfect glass.” He said as he walked towards  
the river with you trailing behind him, closely listening.

“The Earth’s natural water is the perfect glass mirror you’ll ever see. Everything that reflects on it  
especially the stars just look even more beautiful… but… I can’t see myself on the glass…” he said with a  
sad smile, still staring at the glistening river.

“I’ve known you for a year now… and we’ve been going out for three weeks.” He continued.  
“Your eyes are the only glass I’ve been able to see myself in…”

He then turned to his side facing you completely and held both of your hands looking a little  
embarrassed.

“Will you… help me see my reflection?”

End of Flashback

This brought a tear to your eye, it was the first time you had seen him that way and hopefully it’d be the  
last.

You then remembered how you embraced him that night and accepted to help him. He then took you  
back in the deep forest eventually finding the shack Wooyoung told you about, this memory helped you  
remember where the shack was and you walked in the bushes ready to find him.

7:10pm

After a few minutes walking in you could see a light in the same path you were in.

It was yellow and white lights hanging from the tree branches. It looked pretty and it was just as quiet as  
you remembered.

Calm and peaceful…

As you kept walking you finally saw the shack with it’s door opened. You were still hanging on to the bag  
where your present for San was, once you reached the shack you noticed it cleaner as if somebody was  
here.

“You’re here” you heard a voice come from behind you.

It was San

“San! Don’t scare me!”

“I-I’m sorry… I wanted you to come-” you cut him off.

“Before you start telling me how hard you worked to make this all look good and perfect…” you cleared  
your throat.

“You bailed on me! Didn’t tell me where you were and I was so worried!.”

“I’m sorry… I’ll make it up to you-” you cut him off again.

“I know you will! You always do! But… but I wanted to do something for you once.. your always so nice  
to me and make all of these amazing surprises…I…” your eyes got watery and a few tears started falling  
down your cheeks.

San caressed your cheek making you look at him. He had a small smile on him, like always. Looking at  
you as if he held the world on his one single hand.

“You are my special one… I’m happy enough knowing you want to stay with me.” He said wiping off your  
tears slowly pulling you towards him in his arms. Embracing you until your tears stopped.

“I’m sorry…” you apologized

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. Just… give me some of your time. We can go to your place  
afterwards if you want ok?” he said giving you a comprehensive look.

“alright… we’re not sleeping in the middle of the forest either way”

He chuckled and held your hand leading you the entrance of the cabin.

“I um… had some help fixing it up. It wasn’t as broken down as we thought it was the first time we saw  
it.” He said scratching the back of his head.

“It has an incredible view on the back room… um.. I foxed that one on my own…” he said looking down a  
little embarrassed.

“Wait… how long have you been working on this?”

“Secret~” was all he said with a quirky smile plastered on his face.

As he pulled you in you could see the cabin was almost empty but very clean. You didn’t get a chance to  
look around because the only room San cared about was the one he mentioned before.

The one in the back.

“Alright we’re here. Close your eyes.” He said

“But I already saw everything.”

“Not the back room so close your eyes.” He seemed very excited bouncing up and down.

“Fine…” you said and close your eyes.

“No peeking” he said

“I wont”

You heard the door opening and San slowly pulling you in the room. It smelled a bit like cinnamon,  
maybe he put up some cinnamon candles and a few beanbags with fairy lights and snacks for you guys  
to hang out the rest of the night.

“Alright so this took a while but I finally got the result I wanted.” His words made you expect more than  
a few beanbags and fairy lights now.

“open your eyes” he whispered in your ear as he held you arms.

You opened your eyes.

And it completely exceeded your expectations. Not just a few beanbags.

You were astonished.

“San…” as all you said. He seemed to start getting a little worried thinking maybe you didn’t like what  
you saw or that maybe it was too much.

“D-Do you like it? He said now fiddling with his fingers.

“San this is incredible! But… this would have taken you at least three months to finish with your tight  
schedule…”

“I… made some space” he said scratching the back of his head.

“I wanted to show you how much you mean to me…” he said

“Is that…” you said as you looked out the big glass wall that has a really wide view to the river you and  
San went to exactly one year from now. You gasped covering your mouth and a your eyes starting to  
water again.

“San…”

He walked towards the glass wall as if waiting for you to follow and stand beside him and so you did still  
impressed with what he had done just for you.

“Exactly a year from now… I couldn’t see my reflection on the river…” he started

“But now… I see it clearly…”

“ I see myself walking beside you with the stars I’ve loved so much for so many years..”

He turned to you and smiled.

His tears going down his cheek as he leaned towards you. Connecting your lips sharing a passionate kiss  
as the rain droplets started staining the clear glass wall.

“You’ve made me a star. Thank you.”

“I love you”


	3. Reader/Mingi (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Softer smut than with Seonghwa.
> 
> But smut is still smut so get your hormones ready

-6::00pm, US, Winter it was cold outside and as the little snowflakes fell on the ground a very tall guy walked down a side walk  
with his girlfriend.

“Let’s go home I’m kinda tired for today.” He said. I nodded my head in agreement and tucked my hands  
back in my pockets, it was freezing cold. “Wait” he held my wrist and grabbed both of my hands cupping  
them in his own. His hands were so warm and calming… Then I noticed he was staring at me this whole  
time so I looked back at him in confussion. His eyes were so glowy as if they were filled with stars. He  
threw a wide smile at me and “I love you so much” then he got closer and closer to my face, I thought he  
was going to kiss me but he ended up resting his forhead on my own and gave me a soft kiss on my nose  
right after a big smile. He grabbed my hand squeezing it a bit and pulled me in the direction back to the  
apartment where he lived.

His apartment always looked so cozy I love coming here and specially staying over. Unfortunately, today  
I can’t have a busy day tomorrow.

“You’re staying over right?” asked Mingi as he walked in his bedroom.

I shacked my head saying no but he didn’t seem to notice as he disappeared in the door frame. As I  
attempted to follow him to the room I saw something I probably shouldn’t have…

There he stood with his back facing me, shirtless.

I wanted to walked out immediately but he turned around and grabbed my wrist pulling me to his chest.

“It’s okay if it’s you…” he whispered in my ear sounding a little flustered. I placed my hands on his chest  
which seemed to make his face flush in red and look away. He’s adorable.

I tried pulling away but he had a tight grip around me. Eventually he seemed to calm down and looked  
back at me as he got closer and brushed his lips against mine. His were so soft and plump, I loved them.  
He then proceeded to kiss me softly as he slowly moves his hands to my waist.

The kiss then got sloppier and a bit heated. He seemed to be turned on and I noticed… when I looked  
down and saw a bulge in his pants.

I looked at him and he didn’t seem as nervous as before, he looked needy. He closed the gap between  
his lips and my neck slowly kissing every single spot marking it as his own. Eventually he started sucked  
slowly leaving red marks all over my neck and soon they marked purple. He went down to my chest and  
kissed it, he even kissed my collarbone and left a mark on it making me yelp.

He giggled a bit and started caressing my hips and rubbing his crotch against me feeling his big member  
in his pants. I felt his hands go inside my shirt as he slowly took it off. He looked at me once more as if  
asking for permission which I nodded to, so he took it off without hesitation. As he pressed his body  
against mine I could feel the heat. He then carried me to his bed while still leaving marks all over my  
neck and chest. 

I looked a bit insecure but his looked relieved me. He had such a soft stare with those glistening eyes of  
his, his strong hands on both sides of my waist and him still looking at me as if he had found the most  
precious thing to him. His treasure.

As he went back to kissing my lips he slowly moved his hand down my stomach to my crotch and I  
started feeling his rough fingers on my clitoris.

He then started flicking and moving his fingers touching everything making me feel it. Eventually he  
stuck a finger in me as he kept rubbing my clit with his thumb.

I yelped at the feel and he just stuck another one which he then started pumping in and out until he felt  
I was wet enough.

When I was soaking wet, he hooked his fingers, curling them upwards touching and rubbing my sweet  
spot. As I started moaning which seemed to be music to his ears he kept going and going slowly, and fast  
until I came and squirted all over his hand.

He had a look of satisfaction and stuck out his hand licking his own fingers covered in my fluids, he  
seemed to enjoy it.

He then looked at me and

“Can I?” he asked giving me a gentle look

I nodded giving him permission and he got rid of my bottoms now leaving me on just my bare naked  
body. He looked at me up and down making sure he got a glimpse of every inch of my body.

“You’re beautiful” he said and softly kissed my cheek . I started feeling a little embarrassed but he liked  
what he saw.

“I’ll be gentle okay?” he stated as he started spreading my legs gently as if maneuvering a crystal piece  
of art. “I’ll take good care of you” he said as he started unbuckling his pants and getting rid of his boxers.  
His well toned body could be seen thanks to the moonlight coming through the small entrance in the  
curtains that hanged over the winter cold windows. He then grabbed on to my legs softly and started to  
rub his member against my entrance feeling how wet I was from before. He had a proud look on himself  
as he leaned over and grabbed hold of my hand.

He started pressing against me and inserting his big member inside me. I started feeling the pain so I  
squeezed his hand and he immediately stopped. “Should I pull out?” he asked looking worried but I  
shacked my head and he started getting a little nervous. I placed my hand on his cheek letting him know  
that it was going to be okay. He felt his confidence rise up again and he started inserting his big member  
inside of me again until he felt the end and my walls tightening around him.

“I’ll go slow… just relax okay?” He said as he placed his hand on my crotch trying to make me relax.  
“Don’t be tense, I don’t want to hurt you…” he said as he rubbed circles on my crotch.

After a minute or two of adjusting to his size I gave him the nod to start moving and so he did. I could  
feel his thick member pump in and out of me slowly, gently. He was trying his best to make me feel  
comfortable and secure. I then let go of the tight grip I had on his hand giving him reassurance that he  
could go a bit faster and so he did.

Eventually I could heard his grunts. His deep voice grunting as he kept going in and out of me where he  
then started going faster and faster making me moan louder and grabbing on to his hand tightly again  
“Let me know if it hurts too much okay? I don’t want you to feel pain…” he said.

He knew I was on the verge of cumming again so he kept up the pace. I started hearing his soft moans  
through the room and soon enough he pulled out and came all over my stomach as I made a mess on  
the bed sheets.

“I’m… I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make a mess on you” he looked a little worried and got off me to look  
for something to clean me up with but I held on to his hand and pulled him back on the bed with me.  
There he looked at me and smiled, he kissed me softly again and insisted on carrying me to the  
bathroom to get me all cleaned up.

In the bathtub he had me between his legs laying against his chest as the tub got filled with warm water.  
“Did it hurt too much?” he asked laying his chin on my shoulder looking at me. I shacked my head no  
making him feel better and he then kissed me softly again and playing with my now wet hair.

A few minutes later we came out of the shower and got dressed, he looked so cozy with his over sized t shirt and sweatpants.  
He then cuddles me on the new bed sheets and ordered pizza for the both of us.

Once the pizza got here we ate and watched a few dramas and movies, laughing, sometimes getting  
scared, but I loved him so much.

He laid his head on top of my head kissing it and hugging me. Petting my head , playing with my hair.

“I love you”


End file.
